New girl
by MinawaAsuka
Summary: When a new girl begins in Ichigos class, what happends? If she's just like him without knowing it? A little IchigoxOC and HichigoxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Right, this is my first Bleach fan fiction. Pls review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

"It's alive!" I said out loud and looked in the mirror. Why now? I thought and struggled with my hair. My light brown curls were a mess since I'd slept with wet hair the night before. I sighed and pulled the waist long pain up in a pony tail. A few curls fell around my face and framed it. It looked better now.

I pulled on my socks and the red bowtie that went along with the school uniform. Such boring colours too, grey and red.

In my former school we didn't have to wear a uniform so I guess I'm not used to it.

I sighed and grabbed my backpack. It was old, light blue with buttons and stickers from different concerts.

The moment I touched the bag the voice inside my head screamed. My whole body felt its bloodlust and I had to grab the doorframe to calm down.

"Not today…I'll feed you later." I whispered to it.

"_I'm hungry!! Feed me!!" _It yelled. I ignored her and grabbed my skateboard and helmet. I locked the door behind me and skated down the street.

"New school, here I come!" I said before I reached downhill.

"So, Ichigo, do you look forward to the new semester?" Rukia asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I guess. We'll meet everyone again" I said and looked at her.

A sound reached my ear and I turned around to see what it was. Next thing I knew, a girl on a skateboard flew right past me.

"Hey, watch it!" I yelled after her. She then turned around, pulled down her lower eyelid with her index finger as she stuck out her tongue before she continued. She didn't…!

"Em…Ichigo, there's smoke coming from your head." Rukia said and pointed at me.

"Let's go." I said and continued the same way the girl had left. Inside of me, Hichigo was going wild. I ignored him and talked to Rukia.

I reached Karakura High and had a look. A typical Japanese school I thought and sighed. Akane was giving me a headache because I didn't give her anything to eat. I just didn't dare to let her loose, last time she'd almost killed a classmate in search for food.

"_I'll behave this time…please?" _Akane said. I shook my head.

"I'm not letting you loose in the middle of the city in broad daylight; I'll get you something tonight." I thought back, pleasing her.

I entered the building and meet the teacher, she seemed nice. She showed me around and explained a few things.

The school bell rang and she told me to wait outside the classroom so she could introduce me. I nodded.

She entered and told the students to sit down. I sighed and thought about my old school. I'll be fine! I thought and took three deep breaths before entering the classroom.

"Ichigo! I got news!!!" Keigo yelled before he ran right into my fist.

"Good morning, Inoue." I said and ignored the crying Keigo.

"Ah, Ichigo. Rukia, good morning!" Inoue said and smiled. "Did you know? We're getting a new student today! I'm so exited!" She continued and smiled even more.

"I didn't know" I said.

"I did." Rukia suddenly said. I gave her a glare.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" I asked her with a vein popping in my forehead.

"You didn't ask…" She simply said and took her seat. The vein got even bigger as the school bell rang. I took my seat and the teacher entered the classroom.

"Alright, students. Nice seeing you alive after the break, let's have a fun semester!" the teacher said. I sweat dropped at her comment but ignored it as she continued.

"We'll have a new student this year; you can come in now…" The teacher said to someone outside the classroom.

A girl entered the room and smiled at everyone. She had a very foreign look, blue eyes and light brown curly hair. It took me a few minuets to realize that she was the girl almost crashing into me this morning.

"Hi, everyone. My name is Amu Masami, nice meeting you!" She said. Everyone greeted her before the teacher gave her the seat next to Rukia.

"Hi, my name is Rukia." Rukia said to Amu. She took her hand.

"Ah, hi. Please take care of me." Amu said. Suddenly Rukia's face lost colour and she started sweating. What's wrong with her? I thought and shook my head.

Amu's version:

I entered the classroom and looked at my future classmates. They seem nice…I thought and smiled.

"Hi, everyone. My name is Amu Masami, nice meeting you!" I said and looked closer at the persons in front of me. That's when I saw him.

Shit, it's him! The orange haired guy I almost crashed into that guy this morning! I thought and panicked. I had been rude by making a face too, but that was because Akane was giving me a headache…I couldn't tell him that!

I kept my smile on and took a seat next to the black haired girl that had been with him.

Shit, shit, shit, shit…

"Hi, my name is Rukia." She said and held out her hand. Was she being nice? I took her hand and shook it.

"Ah, hi. Please take care of me." I said before turning to the teacher. The guy with orange hair was still staring at me.

"_Maybe he's in to you…" _Akane said and laughed her creepy laugh.

I sweat dropped and pulled out a pen.

This is boring! I thought and sighed. I looked over to the new girl, Masami-san. She was writing down something, probably notes. Once again I turned to the black board. Only moments later a paper ball hit my head. I looked at Rukia but she just pointed at Masami. I unfolded the ball and read.

"Sorry 'bout this morning. I was rude because of a headache…;P" It said. I sighed and looked over to her. I wrote something down and threw it back.

The paper ball hit me in the head and fell down in front of me. I unfolded it and read.

"Sure, don't worry 'bout it."

Sweet! I thought. Starting a new semester by being rude wasn't a good idea.

The school bell rang and class was over. I stretched my legs and an orange haired girl came up to me.

"Hi, I'm Inoue. Let's be friends!" She said and smiled. I smiled back and got introduced to everyone in the class. I have a good name memory so remembering wouldn't be a problem.

"Are you a foreigner?" Tatsuki asked.

"My mom's from the states, I got most of my looks from her." I said.

"Yeah, you have amazing hair." Inoue said and touched a curl. I blushed and thanked her.

We talked a bit more and I found my new classmates nice and very entertaining. The day flew by and next thing I knew, the day was over.

"Amu-chan, let's walk home together!" Rukia said. I nodded and grabbed my board. We waved good bye to the others before heading home.

"How nice that we have the same way home" Rukia said. I nodded.

"Yeah, this is the first time I've walked home with someone." I said.

"How come?" Ichigo asked. I explained that my old house had been far from everyone else's.

"Ah, I see. How boring." Ichigo said. I nodded.

"Well, we'll see you tomorrow then" Rukia said as we reached a split road.

"Yeah, bye!" I said and waved good bye. I took the road to the right and continued alone. Well, not alone. Akane was still nagging about food.

"If you don't shut up I'll…" I began but stopped when I felt a pressure. It was one of _them_.

"_Finally…" _Akane said overjoyed as a monster appeared. It was 3 times bigger than me, looked something like a cat crossed with a spider and was wearing a big skull mask.

"An ugly one…" I said as it screamed.

"_Let me out! Let me eat it!" _Akane insisted. Did I have a choice? The only one who could fight this thing was Akane.

"Just this once…" I said and everything became black.

"Ichigo, the new girl Amu-san…" Rukia began.

"What about her?" I asked.

"This morning, when I grabbed her hand…I felt her reiatsu." She said and sweat dropped. "It was strange…she kinda…reminded me of you." Rukia said and stopped. I remembered now how Rukia had acted strange all day. I was just about to say something as Rukia's self phone started beeping.

"A hollow?" I asked and watched Rukias eyes widen.

"It's close, at the street Amu-chan went down" she said and started running back. Shit! I thought. If Masami-san met that thing…

"There she is!" Rukia said and pointed in front of us. There was Masami-san… and a big Hollow.

"Amu!" Rukia called but it was too late. She collapsed and fell to the ground. Double shit!

Rukia and I was only half a yard away when Masami-san once again got up. But something was different…

"What's up with this spiritual energy?" Rukia asked and sweat dropped. I could feel it too.

Masami then leaped up in the air and made a sword appear in her hand. It had a white and black handle and a white blade. She sliced the Hollow in half and landed next to it as it screamed.

"How did she…?" Rukia asked out loud.

"Is she a shinigami?" I asked but Rukia was too busy staring at Masami-san. I too looked back at her and saw what she saw.

Masami had a huge grin on her face as she started to eat of the Hollows spiritual energy. Her eyes were black and no longer blue, but yellow.

"She's…a Vaizard." Rukia said and looked at me. I stared at Masami who had now finished eating. Was she…like me? I asked myself. I knew the answer but didn't believe it.

Masami now turned around and saw me and Rukia. Her grin disappeared but returned quickly, even bigger. She ran towards us and leaped up in the air.

I pulled out Zangetsu just in time before her sword hit mine. Hichigo was going crazy inside and Masami's grin got even bigger. Our swords parted only to meet again. This time a weird sound came from the clashing. Before I could do anything everything became black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Right, finally I updated!... I worked a bit longer since I wanted this chapter to be good. Sorry It took so long...**

* * *

I woke up and scratched my head. I looked around to find myself being somewhere very strange…

What the hell?!! I thought and got up. The sky was blue and the clouds floated vertically. I'm standing on…blue walls? This world is freaking turned vertical!

Suddenly something crashed down next to me. I screamed in surprise and stumbled backwards.

When the dust disappeared I found a girl standing there, a negative version of me.

"Akane?" I asked. The girl looked over to me and grinned.

"Yo, Amu." was all she said before she disappeared. I looked in the direction she'd left in and found…Ichigo? He then looked over to me and waved. Am I dreaming?

I walked over to Ichigo and found Akane fighting…a negative Ichigo?

"Care to explain?" I asked Ichigo when I came up to him.

"I'm just as surprised as you, what is your Hollow and you doing here?" He asked.

"My what?" I asked. Ichigo looked at me surprised.

"You don't know what a Hollow is?" he asked. I shook my head only to receive a sigh from Ichigo. He pointed at Akane.

"Her." He said. I looked at Akane who fought Ichigo's…Hollow, blood was dripping down her face and she was smiling.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" I asked. Ichigo shook his head.

"Try if you want to." He said. I looked at the two fighting Hollows and swallowed. They both looked crazy, fighting and laughing as they both bled.

"No thanks." I said and took a seat. Ichigo stare at me surprised.

"I think it'll take some time before they finish…" I said and watched Akane fight the other Hollow.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Hichigo." Ichigo said. I could hear the dislike in his voice. He now took a seat besides me.

"What is a…Hollow?" I asked.

"You know the thing you're feeding her with…" Ichigo said and nodded to Akane. "That's a Hollow." He said. I couldn't believe him.

"You're telling me Akane is…a monster?!" I asked him. I felt fear crawl down my spine. He nodded.

"It's complicated but I'll try to explain…" He said and started telling me all kinds of things. I listened as I watched Akane fight. Ichigo finally finished and looked at me.

"That's…a lot." I simply said. He nodded.

"I didn't believe it either in the beginning" He said. Both Hichigo and Akane were lying on the ground now, panting hard.

"So you and Rukia are Shinigami's?" I asked. He nodded.

"But there is something I don't understand…" Ichigo then said. "To gain the powers of a Hollow, your chain of Fate has to be eaten first .In other words you have to die." He looked at me now.

"Masami, did you die?" he asked. I could feel my own eyes darken as I thought back.

"I don't know." I said. "I have no memory, no family, nothing…" I said.

"But your mom, you said she's from the states…" Ichigo said.

"That was a lie, I live alone." I said and looked at him. He nodded. I looked at Akane again.

"Are you saying I…died?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I don't know." He said and got up. I did the same and walked over to Akane.

"Let's go." I said to her. She grinned and got up in a sitting position. She was badly injured and blood was dripping down her cheek.

"_I wanna fight more!" _She said and looked over to Hichigo who were grinning.

I grabbed her t-shirt and pulled her face closer.

"We're leaving." I said and pulled her up on her feet. She didn't look pleased but kept quiet. I left her to walk over to Ichigo who were staring down on Hichigo.

I swear, if Hichigo had the energy he'd probably jump on Ichigo.

"Hey, by the way, why does your Hollow have normal cloths?" Ichigo asked. I looked at Akane; she was wearing a white t-shirt, white jeans and a red belt.

"Why?" I asked and looked at Hichigo. He was wearing the same shinigami-outfit as Ichigo only white instead of black.

"Nothing, let's get out of here." Ichigo said and grabbed my hand. I felt a slight pull before we left this weird world.

* * *

I opened my eyes and blinked as Rukia leaned over me. The shock made me jump a step back and stare at her in surprise.

"I see you're awake. Good." She said and stepped back. I looked around to find myself in a normal room. It wasn't very big, I could see a closet, a desk and…well not much. I myself were sitting on a bed.

"Where am I?" I asked. In the same moment Ichigo stepped into the room.

"This is Ichigos room." Rukia said. She seemed different, more serious now.

"How are you feeling?" Ichigo asked. I waited a few moments before I shook my head.

"No, I'm okay…and you? Did she attack you?" I asked now worried. Not again…

"Yeah, but we're fine. Right, Rukia?" Ichigo said and turned to Rukia. She nodded.

"You only attacked Ichigo once before you both passed out." She said.

I now remembered the weird world I had ended up in with Ichigo.

"What was that place?" I asked and shook my head. "It was weird!"

Ichigo sweat dropped and sat down on the bed.

"That was my inner world." He said. I felt like a big question mark.

"Ichigo is a Vaizard, just like you." Rukia said. Now I felt like a HUGE question mark. And it probably showed. Ichigo sighed.

"Do you have time now?" He asked. I nodded.

"Then I guess you will have to meet Urahara then." Ichigo said and looked at Rukia who nodded.

"I guess I'll wait with reporting to Soul Society." She said. I didn't get a thing about what they were saying. Soul Society? I thought and scratched my head.

"_You don't get a thing, do you?" _Akane suddenly asked. I shook my head. I could hear her sigh as Ichigo got up. He pulled out a brown wooden badge out from his pocket and hit his chest with it. Suddenly he appeared in a black kimono, his other (?) body fell to the ground. I stared in shock as Ichigo walked up to me.

"I'll give you a ride. Get up!" He said and turned around so I could climb onto his back. I tightened my grip as he jumped out from the window and jumped from roof to roof.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hmm…" the man said behind his white fan. He had blond short hair, a hat with green and white stripes that covered his eyes. Honestly, he creepes me out!

"So? Do you know why she has a Hollow?" Ichigo asked. The man was quiet for a while.

"No." he said, making Ichigo and Rukia fall over.

"What do you mean No?" Ichigo said with a loud voice as he got up. I grabbed his shirt.

"It's okay Ichigo, really…" I said and looked at Urahara.

"You don't know?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Obviously, your chain of Fate has been eaten. But why you're not dead, or a Hollow for that matter of fact, I don't know." I sighed. I suppose I'll never find out…

"But!" Urahara suddenly said. "I can help you learn how to control your Hollow and your Spiritual powers. If you want me to, of course." He said. I swear, behind that fan he was probably smiling. I looked from Rukia to Ichigo.

"What do I have to do?" I asked. Urahara closed his fan.

"I guess you'll have to become a Shinigami…" He said and smiled. Now it was Rukias turn to get up.

"Now wait a minute, you can't do that." She said. "I have to report to Soul Society first."

"And risk Amu-chan here to get executed?" Urahara said and pointed at me with his fan. What? I thought. Executed? Akane sighed.

"_Don't you get it? They hate our kind, powerful humans with a Hollow inside of them. We're a threat…" _she said inside of my head. I thought about it for a while. The others were still discussing the Soul Society. I looked at Ichigo.

"Do I have to die? Am I really that dangerous?" I asked him. Ichigo stared at me in shock and the others were quiet now.

"Wha…what are you talking about, of course you aren't." Ichigo said and sweat dropped.

"Right, Hat and Clogs?" Ichigo asked Urahara.

"Nope, she's too weak." Urahara said.

"_Say what? Bastard! I'm gonna kill you!"_ Akane screamed in my head. I tried to tell her that he couldn't hear her but she continued. I sighed.

"I'll do it." I said. Everyone turned around to look at me and Urahara closed his fan once again. He was smiling.

"Good. Then let's get to it…" he said and got up. I stared at him.

"Now?" I asked.

"Yes, or do you have anything else important to do?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Then I see no point in waiting." He said before he turned to Rukia.

"Call to the school and tell them Amu-chan here will be sick for a few days." He said before he led me out trough the door.

"I won't go to school?" I asked. He shook his head as he removed a rug to reveal a hidden door in the floor.

"You'll be busy training." He said and opened the door. He climbed down and disappeared.

"You're supposed to follow. Here." Ichigo said and held out his hand. I took it as I climbed down. The ladder under me seemed to go on forever but I finally reached the ground.

It looked like a huge dessert underneath the store, with rocky mountains and a clear blue 'sky'.

"Who would ever suspect anything like this to be under the store?" Urahara said with a loud voice. I sighed.

"I am surprised; you don't have to shout like that…" I said as Ichigo chuckled. Urahara smiled too, probably because of other reasons…

"Well then, let's begin!" Urahara said as he hit me with his stick right on my forehead. It felt like both my mind and heart had been pulled backwards. I coughed as I landed on my butt.

"I can't breath." I said and grabbed my throat.

"Hmm… it seems you have no chain of Fate anymore. Interesting." Urahara said and stepped closer. I stared at him.

"My chain of Fate?" I asked. He nodded.

"Right now, you're in your spiritual form. In other words your soul has left your body." He said and pointed at MY body lying in front of me. I froze as I stared at it.

"In your soul form, unless you're a Shinigami or whatever, you have a chain right here." He said and pointed at his chest. I looked down and found my own chest empty.

"So? What does that mean?" I asked. He thought for a moment.

"Your chain has obviously been eaten and somehow you didn't become a Hollow. How, I'm not sure but I'll do some research…" he said and walked over to Ichigo. He then hit Ichigo like he'd hit me and Ichigo appeared in his soul form.

"Hey, at least warn me!" He said and yelled at Urahara who ignored him.

"Amu-chan, can you breathe now?" He asked. I took a deep breath and got up.

"Yeah, why?" I asked. He smiled.

"Lesson 1 begins" he said and waved a green flag. I was apparently supposed to fight Ichigo, without Zanpakto's. I was now wearing white boxing gloves and a head protecting, still I didn't feel very safe.

"I don't know how to fight!" I said and dodged one of Ichigos loose attacks. He was obviously going easy on me…

I tried to hit him back but he easily dodged. I cursed as I backed away for distance. How was I supposed to fight Ichigo? I didn't have time to think as Ichigo once again attacked. This one I couldn't dodge and he hit my left cheek. It hurts! I thought as I looked up. I was at least half a yard away from him. Had he hit me that hard? I asked as I got up. My ribs hurt. Shit!

We continued for quite a while before Urahara called for a break. I was exhausted! I was bleeding and several parts of my body hurt. I wanted to cry but couldn't.

"_You're pathetic! You know that?"_ Akane said.

"Shut up…" I whispered back.

"_You're a crybaby and weak! And you know it! Don't you get it? If you don't get stronger you won't just risk your life but mine as well, so get a grip." _She said. I thought about it for a while. She was right. I have to become stronger, that's why I'm doing this! I thought and got up.

"Let's continue." I said and surprised both Urahara and Ichigo.

"Are you sure?" Urahara asked. I nodded.

"Well then, Ichigo?" I asked. He looked a bit unhappy but nodded. Urahara waved his stupid flag and we continued.


	4. Chapter 4

**It's here at last...Dumdumdudum** ~:~

"_Payback time, Urahara…"_ Akane said to herself as she smiled. It hadn't been hard taking over Amu; she was still tired after today's training. Her body was stiff and hard to move around in but I would manage.

I snuck in trough the window and hid in a shadow. When no sound appeared I continued. Everyone was asleep in Urahara's shop. I smiled as I entered Urahara's room. He was sleeping and snoring. I pulled out a black pen and laughed to myself.

~:~

"Good morning, Ichigo." I said and tried to smile. It was hard with my body aching…

"Ah, morning." Ichigo said. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked now a bit worried. I nodded.

"I'm not used to you and Urahara are trying to kill me." I said and sighed. Ichigo stayed quiet, probably not knowing what to say. We walked on and talked about a TV-show.

Inside of me I could feel Akane giggle to herself. Almost…longing for something?

"_You'll see…" _she said.

We arrived at Uraharas shop and were led in by Tessai. He was nice.

"Good morning, Amu-chan." Urahara said. He took me by surprise, popping out from a corner. I then noticed the writing on his left cheek. Big, black letters said: **JERK. BAKA. STUPID. **

I could hear Ichigo trying to hold his laugh in, failing. Urahara let out an annoyed sound before walking ahead of us. Akane laughed inside of me. She didn't…

We reached the underground training room and got ready to begin as Urahara pulled out his fan. This time Ichigo couldn't hold it in. He laughed as I looked at Urahara.

His white fan that he'd hidden his mouth behind had a big black moustache on it. I too laughed and Urahara looked at us like we were mad. He then turned his fan and saw it too. His eye twitched a bit but he simply threw it away and pulled out another fan.

This one had a big pair of lips on it. Ichigo and I laughed even harder. Urahara had now a big vein in his forehead and it grew as he pulled out and threw away one fan after another. They had all been attacked by a black pen.

In the end, when Ichigo and I began fighting, it was coming smoke out of Uraharas ears.

I smiled at Akane´s prank and dodged Ichigo´s attack.

No one suspected a thing. I sighed when the bell rang, my back hurt real bad and sitting in my school bench didn't help.

"Are you okay, Amu?" Inoue asked with a worried voice. I smiled and tried to hide my pain.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. I worked on my homework last night…" I said and waved with my textbook.

"That's not good! Come on, I'll treat you some dessert I made last night. It's peanut butter mixed with tuna and ice cream!" She said with a cheerful voice. I looked over to Ichigo trying to make him save me from Inoues very terrifying dessert. He just smiled.

"See you on the roof!" He yelled after us. Bastard…

_Flashback_

"_Why can't we tell them? They are just as involved as Rukia and I am!" Ichigo said with displeased voice. I nodded in agreement. Chad, Ishida and Inoue were all my classmates and friends. Not telling them about my shinigami powers and Akane was a bit…_

_Urahara sighed._

"_I know how you feel, Ichigo, Amu. But by telling them we'll drag them into something perhaps very dangerous." I swallowed. "We don't know how soul society will react about Amu here; if they decide to imprison her or execute her then your friends might be punished for helping her." Urahara said with, for a change, a serious voice. I nodded again and looked at Ichigo._

"_I don't want to put anyone in danger; it is bad enough that you and Rukia know. It would be better if you guys didn't know…" I said and looked down at my hands. I became surprised when Ichigos hand landed on mine. I looked up and meet his serious face._

"_Don't worry; I'll protect you no matter what so don't doubt us. Trust us!" he said. I could feel my face blush as I smiled._

"_Then that's settled. Let begin practise!" Urahara said and smiled his creepy smile._

_End of Flashback_

"Ichigo, what's that?" I asked and pointed at something in his lunchbox. He blinked.

"You don't know what this is? It's fish, you know." Ichigo said.

"Really? It didn't look like it…" I said. Ichigo shook his head.

"Here. Taste it." He said and picked up a piece with his chopsticks. I let him put some in my mouth and chewed.

"It's really good!" I said and smiled. Ichigo nodded.

"You want some more?" He asked but I didn't have time to answer. Tatsuki, Chizuru and a bunch of other girls pulled me on my feet and dragged me with them.

"Hey, wha…I was eating!" I complained as they dragged me across the roof. When we were far from the others they let me go.

"OMG, Amu! Are you and Ichigo a couple?" Chizuru asked and grinned. I sweat dropped.

"No…" I said and looked for help from Tatsuki.

"Oh, come on. He was feeding you! You totally looked like lovers!" another girl said. I was just about to protest when Chizuru started dancing.

"This is just like in my manga-books, two classmates feeding each other…" she said as she painted up a picture of me and Ichigo as a couple. "…but I'd rather have you for myself!" she said and moved far too close. Tatsuki saved me in the last minute by kicking Chizuru. I thanked her and headed back to my lunch. Tatsuki stopped me by pulling my arm.

"Hey, you should know…Inoue has a thing for Ichigo." She said. That surprised me.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded for an answer.

"Don't worry; I really don't like Ichigo that way!" I said and smiled. Right? I don't…

Tatsuki seemed pleased and let go of my arm. We headed back and ignored Chizuru calling for us. I sat down and began eating again.

"What was that about?" Ichigo asked in a low voice, leaning closer. I looked over to Inoue and saw her looking at Ichigo, worried.

"Nothing…just girls talk." I said and smiled a polite smile before getting up and sitting with Tatsuki. I didn't want to get in between Inoue and Ichigo. I don't…like him, right?

~:~

What's up with her? I wondered as I watched her sit with Tatsuki. To think they had become such good friends…I sighed and tried to ignore the staring Keigo.

"What do you want?" I asked and waved him away as the fly he was. He just gave me a grin.

"You like her, right?" Keigo asked.

"Who?" I asked him and took a sip from my juice.

Amu-chan, of course!" He said. The juice left my mouth like a fountain and created a rainbow hanging in front of my mouth.

"Huh? Are you out of your mind?" I asked him and kicked him.

"Chill, the girls already left. See?" Keigo said and pointed behind me. I turned around and saw that they really had left. I felt a bit left behind…

"You feed her! You totally looked like a couple!" Keigo continued as I ignored him.

"You two have been acting quite close lately, Ichigo." Ishida said and adjusted his glasses. Chad nodded in agreement. I sighed.

"Look, Amu and I are not a couple!" I said and took a piece of bread. Ishida looked up.

"Did you just say Amu's name? I thought you called her Masami?" he said with a suspicious look on his face. I swallowed. I had forgotten to be careful…

_Flashback_

"_Harder, Masami!" I told her as I blocked her hit. She backed of and stared at me._

"_Don't call me that!" she said. I looked at her, surprised._

"_What?" I asked. She walked closer._

"_Don't call me by my last name, no one else does." She said and put her hand on her hip._

"_Don't you think the others might be suspicious? Weren't we supposed to wait and tell them?" I said. She nodded and stayed quiet for a while._

"_Then…call me Amu when were alone. That's fine right?" she said and smiled._

"_Yeah…that's fine." I said and smiled too_

_End of flashback_

"I did? I didn't realize…" I said and scratched my head. Ishida didn't say anything but didn't look pleased either. We were going to tell them but Amu had to learn how to control Akane first. If we told them now, they would only get in trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally it's here. I recovered now and plan on continuing writing...so pls enjoy!**"You ready?" Urahara asked before he hit me in my forehead with his stick. My soul was thrown out of my body. This time I managed to not land on my butt.

* * *

"You know, when you ask someone something you're supposed to wait for an answer!" I said and glared at him. He just smiled.

"It seems your outfit still hasn't changed, Amu." He then said and had a look at my clothes. I was wearing black jeans, a black vest and a green belt. My Zanpaktou hung on my left hip, heavy and quiet. I grabbed it, hard.

Urahara had told me before, that all Zanpaktou has a name and that they communicate with their owners. Unfortunately, my Zanpaktou hadn't said a word.

I walked away from Urahara to wait for Ichigo. I could feel his eyes scanning me, probably looking for some answers. I'm a weird case, I know that. My clothes, Akane, my past. They were all…different from everyone else's.

"_Hey, are you listening?"_ said Akane. I nodded.

"_I'm hungry! You have to feed me…" _she said. I thought for a moment and hesitated.

"_If you don't, I might not be able to control myself…I could hurt Ichigo and …" _she said. My heart skipped a beat. Hurt Ichigo? No, I don't want that…

In the same moment Ichigo appeared in his Shinigami form. He came over to me and grabbed his sword.

"You ready?" he asked. I just stared at him.

"_I'll try to hold back but I can't promise anything…" _Akane said as I pulled out my sword. I nodded and looked up as Ichigo attacked. We clashed a few times before he scratched my left cheek with his sword. I could feel a bit blood run down my cheek and I lost it. The bloodlust was too much…

~:~

Shit! I hit her…I thought as the tip of my sword left a scratch on her cheek. It wasn't deep but blood started running down from the wound.

Suddenly Amu's reiatsu changed, it almost blew me of my feet. I covered my eyes with my arm and looked over at Amu. A mask started to form on the left side of her face and her eyes had changed colour. Her hollow was coming out…

I looked over at Urahara who nodded. This was the first time Akane had come out in a fight and I had been told to fight seriously. Amu… no, Akane screamed as she attacked. I blocked with Zangetsu but her hit surprised me. It was at least 10 times stronger now, were Amu really that strong? I was sent flying by the hit and crashed into one of the small mountains. I hardly had any time to look up before Amu attacked again. I blocked and jumped up into the air. Akane smiled and pointed her sword at me. Suddenly a black and green light shoot from the tip of the sword. I tried to block it but it was small, not bigger than a bullet and hit my right shoulder. I screamed as it pierced the shoulder and looked up just in time to see her attack again. I was just about to block when something appeared in front of me. Urahara had jumped in between me and Amu and blocked her hit. He then grabbed Amu's mask and crushed it. She simply stared at him, surprised, before passing out and falling to the ground. Tessai caught her and nodded to Urahara before running of with her. I sighed and grabbed my shoulder.

"What was that?" I asked and let Urahara take a look. He nodded.

"Very interesting…it seems Amu uses a similar attack to yours. She shot a bullet made out of spirit particles from the tip of her sword. I haven't seen an attack like this before…" he said and pulled out a fan.

"You've done a great job, go and get some treatment." He said and walked of. I followed him and thought of Amu.

Amu...

~:~

I kicked a stone and let it bounce on the cold concrete. I made an annoyed sound as I walked thru the empty alleys. There was only me, this empty New York-looking city and a lonely paper flying in the wind. I caught it and read. It was blank.

I dropped it again and continued my walk. I suddenly felt the presence of someone else and turned around.

"Who's there?" I asked. Out from the shadows stepped Hichigo. He had his hands in his pockets and walked over to me with a serious face. I raised an eye brown as he stopped in front of me.

"Yo, Akane." He said. I shook my head.

"What are you doing here? Wanna fight?" I asked and grabbed my sword. He shook his head.

"Not in the mood, I'd kick your ass anyway" he said and walked passed me. I sweat dropped as I followed him.

"Is this Amu's inner world? Hell lot a funnier than Ichigos!" he said and smiled. I looked down.

"It's not, it's lonely…" I said and looked at the grey sky. It looked like it was going to rain…

"Well, I'm here now. I'll make you smile!" Hichigo said and grinned. I sweat dropped as something wet hit my face. I grabbed Hichigo's wrist.

"Come on, let's take cover." I said and dragged him with me. He stopped resisting as the rain started to pour down. By the time we had found shelter, we were wet.

~:~

It rained here too? God damn it. At leased Akane had shelter in this world, Ichigo's hadn't.

I looked over at Akane. Her white clothes were dripping wet and you could see them licking her body. She was well shaped, a bit shorter than me with curves in the right places. Her white hair was in her face and before I knew what I was doing I removed some of it. She looked up, just as surprised as me. I took a step back and locked at the rain.

"It…it was bothering me. Your hair, that is." I said and refused to look at her. My heart was beating hard, like I had been running. Heart? Hollows don't have a heart, we have instincts! I told myself and looked at Akane. She looked sad and I felt an urge to comfort her. I took a deep breath to control myself.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Akane looked up, confused. "Not that I care!" I added. She smiled a little.

"Amu is sad…and when she's sad, I am too." She said and sat down on the ground.

"I've been with her ever since that accident, she's like a sister to me" she said. "Not that you'd understand, you and Ichigo hate each other…" she added and looked up at me with a bored look. I nodded.

"Sure, we don't get along but I…don't hate him. He's annoying and I want to be king, that's all, ya know." I said. She nodded.

"It's my fault that Amu hurt Ichigo…" She said. I shook my head.

"Ichigo's fine. Like that'd kill him!" I said and laughed. Akane's shoe landed in my face seconds later. I felt a vein growing in my forehead but tried not to pull out my sword.

"Amu got a thing for Ichigo, even thou she doesn't know it yet…It's not weird of her to be all depressed." Akane said and caught her shoe as I threw it back to her. I hadn't seen this side of a hollow before. Akane acted as if she cared for Amu, from the bottom of her…whatever Hollows have.

"Wait, did you say Amu has a thing for Ichigo?" I asked and grinned. Akane nodded.

"Yeah, why?" she asked. I sat down in front of her.

"Ichigo has a thing for Amu too; he just doesn't want to admit it…" I said, making Akane smile.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked. She nodded.

"Let's play match-makers!" She said and grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait, here is the next chapter!**

I touched my shoulder lightly and flinched as the pain spread across the area Amu's `bullet´ had hit. I was surprised the attack had been so affective. It wasn't just painful but the wound had refused to close up. Urahara had to use some weird stuff on it just to make sure it would heal. I pulled a shirt over my head and rolled my shoulder a bit to wake it up. Sure it hurt but it couldn't be helped.

I entered the room where Amu rested and found both Tessai and Urahara there. Amu was still sleeping. I sighed as I sat down next to Amu and Tessai. Urahara packed together a bunch of stuff in a medium big box, making me sweat dropped.

"You didn't do anything weird to her, did you?" I asked suspicious. Urahara just smiled.

"Of course not, I just did *** and touched *** and…" he said with a huge smiled as I grabbed his collar.

"GET OUT, STUPID FAN PERVERT!" I yelled at him as I kicked him out of the room. Tessai too exited the room as Urahara got up. He dusted of his butt before he turned to me.

"Listen, Ichigo. I might have found some information about Amu's past so I'm going to visit an old friend." Urahara said. "Take care of Amu, will ya?" he said and waved as he and Tessai left. I stood there in the door and looked after them, lost in thought.

Amu's past? Then what if Urahara did find something…would he tell her? Sure he would, right? I thought as I got back to sitting besides Amu.

She really looked peaceful as she laid there sleeping. She was kinda cute, I mean, a lot of the guys in school talked about her. Even the third years had a thing about her.

`No wonder ´ I thought as I put some of her hair away from her face. I slightly touched her cheek and got surprised when I found it really soft compared to my rough fingers. To think girls was so soft…I thought and let one of my fingers follow her cheek until I reached her mouth and lips. I touched them lightly but then realised what I was doing. I pulled away my hand and covered my own mouth in shock.

What the hell was I doing? I asked myself as my cheeks started burning. I looked at Amu, relived that she hadn't woken up. I sighed as I heard a familiar voice.

"_So, you like Amu...hmm?" _Hichigo said with a teasing voice.

"Shut up!" I thought back as a vein popped in my forehead. Talking with Hichigo was the last thing I wanted to do.

"_Ah, but I know a secret. I think you want to know…" _Hichigo continued. I shook my head.

"As if, keep your secret." I said and planed on ignoring him.

"_Ah, but it's about Amu…sure you don't want to know?" _Hichigo said. I froze and forgot about the idea of ignoring him.

"What? About Amu?" I asked. Hichigo started chuckling.

"If you're lying…" I threatened but got interrupted by Hichigo.

"_Yeah, yeah. Like I would lie to you, King. Listen, Akane told me a secret about Amu..."_

Akane did? I thought.

"Since when did you guys become friends?" I asked. Hichigo sneezed.

"_Whatever, that's not the point. I know who Amu-chan likes…" _Hichigo said and I could really feel how he smiled. I sweat dropped.

"You…know what?" I asked and looked at Amu. Hichigo sighed.

"_I said I know who she likes! Interested?" _he asked. I hesitated a moment.

"_You do like her, right?" _Hichigo said.

"Shut up! Like you care." I said. I was quiet for a moment.

"_No, I don't really. Akane and I are just having some fun…" _he said. I smiled. Of course.

"_So, do you want to know? Last chance!"_ Hichigo asked.

I swallowed as I watched Amu sleep. Do I like her? Do I want to know...?

"Tell me." I said.

~:~

I opened my eyes slowly.

My head felt dizzy and the room was spinning. Shit! I thought as I grabbed my head.

Now I heard a voice calling in the distance. Ichigo? I thought and looked at my left. Something orange appeared and called my name again.

Since when did Ichigo have such long hair? No…

My vision became better and I found Inoue sitting by my bed. Or whatever I was lying on.

Behind her was Urahara sitting on a chair. I thought for a moment as my memories returned. I fought with Ichigo, he hit my cheek…Akane came out…

I got up in a rush when I remembered hurting Ichigo.

"Amu-chan, please don't move!" Inoue pleaded as I searched the room.

"Where is Ichigo?" I asked. Urahara got up from his chair and took a seat next to Inoue.

"He already went home. Inoue fixed his shoulder and he left." He said and pulled out a fan.

I sighed with relief. Good thing Inoue helped him… I thought but couldn't help but feeling a bit jealous…ah, no way! I thought and laughed at myself mentally.

"Well, let's talk about you now. Tell me, do you remember something from before two years ago?" Urahara asked.

The question caught me off guard but I thought for a moment.

"No, not since the hospital." I said. Urahara looked thoughtful behind his fan before he put it away. He leaned his head in his hand.

"That's when you got Akane, right?" he said. I nodded and thought back. I didn't think about her much back then, since the doctors had said I could experience some strange things since I had hit my head pretty hard. I didn't think about what she was until she actually started hunting other Hollows.

"Listed, I have someone I want you to meet. I think you used to know him." Urahara said. I used to know him?

"Who?" I asked confused. Urahara smiled a bit now.

"An old friend I shared my research with. Let's visit him on Sunday, okay?" he said. I nodded thoughtful. Someone I knew before the accident?

I could feel myself getting curious and exited.

"I can't wait." I said and smiled.

* * *

**I haven't updated in a long time, for that I'm sorry. Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Minawa: Oh, now the good parts begin!**

**Amu: How come you're talking now?**

**Minawa: I guess it's boring staying quiet and just introdusing every chapter. Well, I don't own Bleach. The only character I own is Amu.**

**Akane: And me!**

**Minawa: *roll eyes* yeah, and Akane...**

**

* * *

**

"Come on, let's go shopping!" whined Chizuru on the other side of the line.

"I would love to go but I got some things to do today, sorry. We'll all go next time." I promised through my sell-phone. Chizuru finally gave up and we said good bye.

Going shopping and karaoke would have been fun but today was Sunday which meant Urahara would visit this someone with me. Someone I knew from before the accident…

"Yo, did you wait long?" a voice said from behind. I turned around and meet a familiar face and orange hair.

"No, I didn't. Isn't Urahara with you?" I asked. Ichigo looked at me confused and shook his head. I looked at my watch.

"But it's already 10; he said he was with you." I protested. Ichigo sighed.

"He told me he was waiting with you, that bastard. I'll call him." He said and pulled out his sell from his pocket. I sat down on a bench nearby and watched Ichigo as he argued with Urahara on the phone. I sighed at the sight and leaned my head backwards.

I had already apologized to Ichigo about hurting him and he had forgiven me. Still, he had acted a bit…thoughtful this week. I opened my eyes.

They met a light blue sky filled with fluffy clouds floating with the wind. I watched it until the bright sky started to hurt my eyes when I decided to watch Ichigo. Apparently he was done talking to Urahara and he was walking towards the bench.

His long legs were covered with a pair of dark blue jeans and he had a pair of white sneakers on. He had a white t-shirt on with a skull print which I liked very much. With that he had a chain falling down his right hip and a wrist band made of leather. He looked kinda cool…

I shook the feeling of as he sat down next to me and sighed out loud.

"He said he had some business he had to take care of, we should enjoy ourselves." Ichigo said with an annoyed voice. I smiled a bit and got up.

"Then let's get some cake. I noticed a great cake shop on my way home the other day." I said and looked towards the west side of the town square. Ichigo got up and shrugged.

"Fine, sounds good." He said and walked of with me on his left side. We talked about most things as I showed him the way to the cake shop. Test results, people in our class, our favourite ice cream and soul society. Common things if you don't count the last subject.

We entered the shop and took a booth further in. I put down my small back pack and walked over to the counter to look for something tasty.

"You coming?" I asked Ichigo who still sat down in the booth. I stopped at the glass counter and looked down at the very tasty looking cakes. I almost started to drool when I noticed Ichigo standing right behind me. Very close…

"Have you found something?" he asked, obviously not aware of the fact that I was very uncomfortable like this. But then again, I shouldn't be right? Ichigo's just a friend…

"_Bulls**t, It's obvious that you like him." _Akane said with a snort.

"What? Of course I don't." I protested in my mind.

"_Whatever you say. I just feel sorry for Ichigo who likes you."_ Akane said with a bored voice. I froze and somehow got a bit shocked about what she said. Like? Ichigo did...?

I shook my head lightly and looked at the cakes again.

"Is something wrong?" Ichigo said making me almost jump.

"Ah, no not really. My hollow just said some strange stuff" I said and scratched my cheek. Ichigo looked at me surprised.

"Really…" he said and pointed at a cake. "I think I'm gonna get that one."

I snapped out of my thoughts and chose a cake for myself too. I'm sure whatever Ichigos hollow was talking about got nothing to do with me…

~:~

"So? How did it go?" I asked her. She shrugged and sighed.

"She can be so dense sometimes. How about Ichigo?" She asked. I smiled a bit.

"He's quicker than your Queen at least. I think he got the message…" I said making Akane smile too. Zangetsu just stood in the distance and watched us as we moved our plan in motion.

~:~

"Mm, tasty!" I said with a pleased voice as I tasted the cake. Ichigo took a piece of his cake as well and judging by his face, he liked it.

"It's good…" he said slightly surprised. I nodded.

"I know it was a good idea to come!" I said and almost choked when I felt Ichigos legs extend under the table. The movement had surprised me a bit and now I tried to pull my legs back. I soon noticed that it wasn't possible as Ichigo looked my legs between his. I could fell my face burn a bit but Ichigo didn't seem to care. I decided to focus on my cake instead.

"_Look! Didn't I tell you? She's blushing already."_ Hichigo said inside my mind. At first I hadn't believed him when he told me Amu like me. But seeing her blush like this somehow made me change my mind.

Do I like her? I have been thinking about that the whole week and I still had a hard time dealing with it. A lot of guys in school thought she was cute and kind and that was true…not only that, she's also smart and a strong person. But do I really like her? I guess I just have to find out…

I listened to Amu as she tried to come up with a subject to talk about. She talked about school when she suddenly asked:"Are you and Inoue dating?" I swallowed the water in my mouth and watched her in disbelief.

"Why do you ask?" I said. She didn't look like she had a good reason to ask and shrugged.

"I'm just curious. You guys look like you're close, besides, there's a rumour going around saying that you do." She said. I sweat dropped a bit and shook my head.

"I don't' like Inoue that way." I said. Amu nodded and put her head in her right hand.

"Then do you have someone else you like?" She asked, surprising me. I didn't think Amu was so frank when it came to these kinds of things. She amazed me a bit.

"So what if I have?" I asked with a teasing voice. But instead of getting annoyed or curious she seemed… disappointed. Almost sad. Could it be that she really did like me?

"I see. Of course you have. I'm just going to the toilet." She said and got up.

Could it be she misunderstood? Maybe she thinks I like someone else…

Wait? Doesn't this mean I actually like her? `Argh, such a pain´ I thought and scratched my head.

Several minuets passed without Amu returning. An uneasy feeling got to me and I somehow started to get nervous. Just as I thought about going and get her she came out of the bathroom. I guess I worried for nothing…

"I'm back." She said with a bit lighter mood. Maybe she just had to cool down.

"I can see that. Everything okay?" I asked getting a nod for an answer.

"I'm just nervous, that's all." She said and had a sip of her water. I understood how she felt. She probably felt the same as I did when I meet the Vizards for the first time.

"It's about time we leave, right?" Amu suddenly said, looking at her sell. I pulled out my own and noticed the time.

"Yeah, you done?" I asked. She nodded and got up. She appeared a bit stiff but I guess she was just nervous. As we left the store I grabbed her left hand.

"It'll be fine. Don't worry." I said. Amu nodded and relaxed a bit more as she started to blush. I didn't mind. It was obvious now how I felt about Amu…

* * *

**Minawa: Fangirl squeel! So cute! -**

**Akane: Hey, calm it! what are you getting all jumpy for?**

**Minawa: Are you to say, arn't you the one planning the whole match making?**

**Akane: ...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Minawa: I don't really know what to say about this chapter. I know I'm late (since it's summer and I sorta had writers block...) so I'm sorry!**

**Akane: You better be. I haven't had any attention in forever! And you even deleted the picture of me from your deviantart account! *vein pops***

**Minawa: well... I'll redo it. Btw, I'm really happy so many of you like my story so enjoy this chapter!**

**Akane: *sigh* she's ignoring me, isn't she?

* * *

**

I felt like puking when standing outside the old door. Oh my…

"Oh, Amu. Are you afraid?" Urahara asked behind his fan. But I ignored his question and focused more on my stomach.

"We shouldn't push her…" Ichigo said but I shook my head and turned towards them.

"I'm not afraid. I'll do this." I said and once again faced the door. With a last sigh I knocked on the old wood. Minutes passed before several sounds and noises coming from metal objects moving around where heard and the door flew open.

In the door stood a short elder man with white crazy hair. He pushed up his glasses and shone up with a smile as he saw me.

"Amu-chan! You are alive after all, I'm so happy!" he said and gave me a bear hug as his eyes teared up. I really didn't know how to react so I glanced at Urahara.

"Yama-chan! It's been too long since last!" Urahara said and separated me and the old man.

"Uru-chan! It has. About 70 years, right?" the man said. Urahara shook his head.

"Actually 72. You're getting senile, old man." Urahara said and laughed. The old man joined him and they both looked crazy as they stood there laughing out loud. I turned to Ichigo.

"How old are they really?" I asked him. He sweat dropped.

"I'm not sure I want to know." He said and somehow I agreed.

"Sorry, but I have to know… who are you?" I asked the old man, Yama, as he was called.

The man looked at me with a hurt expression but he smiled at me.

"I guess, your memory was hurt… Uru-chan, let's step inside." He said and walked inside. Uruhara followed and after glancing at each other both Ichigo and I did the same.

Inside you could find all kinds of things; metal plates, barrels, cylinders, wire and chains lying around everywhere. We were led trough the mess into a big living room and as Yama disappeared to make tea we sat down in the flower pattered sofas. I mean, who has flower…

A slight trembling went through my spine as bleak pictures flashed before my eyes.

_This sofa… brownies and… a woman and a man. _`Do I know them? I can't… recall´ I though as I grabbed my head and closed my eyes.

Somewhere in the distance I could hear Ichigos worried voice, the clatter of tea cups…

More pictures flashed past_, rain… I was riding a car home with…mom and dad? A womans scream and light before it disappeared. What disappeared? _

I opened my eyes as a hand grabbed my shoulder tightly. I turned my head and stares into Ichigos hazel eyes. As I turned I found Uruhara and Yama looking at me with tea cups in their hands. I blinked twice, dumb founded.

"What happened?" I asked, mostly to myself. Yama sighed.

"It seems that the closer you come to the truth, the more you'll remember." He said and put down his tea cup. I nodded, not sure what he meant.

"I guess a proper introduction is needed." Uruhara said and put his hand on Yama's shoulder.

"This is Hiroshi Yamata. A former partner of mine. He is actually the only person who I've worked with concerning Hollowfication." He said with a slightly serious face.

"He is? Why didn't you tell me?" Ichigo asked. Urahara shrugged with a grin on his face.

"You didn't ask." He said as both me and Ichigo sweat dropped. Urahara coughed, as if to continue.

"I actually had my suspicions about what happened to Amu." Uruhara said. Yamata nodded.

"In truth, Uru-chan and I had different opinions on what the Hollowfication would be used for. Since I have nothing to do with Soul Society I pulled out of the project, only saving the research and equipment. I never thought I'd use it." He said and looked down.

"But what do I have to do with it? Why was this Hollowfication used on me?" I asked slightly confused. Yamata sighed.

"Actually, 12 years ago a little girl used to live further down the street in a villa together with her parents. She was quite curious and cheerful, she'd come visit me a lot to help me out with my different ideas and projects. One day the whole family had a car accident close by and the parents died instantly. The girl was dying and wouldn't have been saved by medics. That's why I used the Hollowfication to seal her soul to her body and help her heal. It was a gamble but she won over the Hollow, losing her memories in the process. That girl was you, Amu."

He said after a long explanation.

As he had talked my hand had searched for Ichigo's, gripping it hard as the last part confirmed my suspicions. The car accident, rain, it all made sense in a frightening way.

I… what was I supposed to do now? Knowing what happened, how will that help me now? My head hurts. Memories overwhelming and confusing me, what good is it?

Ichigos hand squeezed mine hard, giving comfort and holding me in place as my other hand fled to my forehead. Sweating I could see more pictures of an everyday life I didn't even knew I had. It wasn't mine; it was that little girls.

I looked up at the scientist known as Yama-chan, had I called him that too? It didn't feel like he was anyone I knew.

I got up and walked across the room, looking at different things. A lamp with a beautiful black iron foot, a painting showing a swan on a moonlit lake, a picture of children jumping around Yamata; pulling his white coat and smiling to the camera. In the middle with the mans hands on her shoulders a young girl stood; maybe 7 years old with curly hair and pink cheeks.

Seeing that I had to throw up. Or at least it felt that way as I ran back through the house, ignoring Ichigos voice calling behind me. I needed to get out. I had to run.

Black spots started covering my right eye coming from the right corner, like liquid floating out; blinding me. It was fine because… I didn't want to see anything anymore.

Running a few feet behind her I could see her hair and skin turn white before we reached the gate. By the time we was out on the street her Zanpaktou had appeared and I had jumped out of my body as I continued to chase after Akane. Inside I could feel Hichigo jumping up and down of frustration and… concern?

It didn't matter, now it was a question about how much control Amu had over her Hollow. I mean, last time I got jumped. Also, what made Amu turn to letting Akane out? Had the truth hurt her this much? Thinking back at the time when I lost my Mom and how it would feel losing both my parents and not even remember it. Thinking about it, I can't even understand how much Amu must blame herself.

"Stop!" I called to Akane. Turning her head slightly I figured she heard me but simply ignored my calls. Damn brat… I thought as I followed her up on a roof.

"_Ichigo_." Hichigo said, getting my attention.

"_I can talk to her. Give me a chance_." He said with a surprisingly serious voice.

I thought for a moment before I sighed.

"You get half control, I need to be here." I said and with a snort from Hichigo I knew we had an agreement. Blackness covering my left eye I felt my speed increase and as we came closer I called for her again, this time with a voice not my own. Looking back Akane now looked at me and stared at my left eye. With an 180 turn she stopped, tearing up a few roof plates.

"_What! A girl can't be alone when she need it? I need to hunt, I'm hungry…_" she said as she looked to her left as if searching for something.

"_That's not why you're running away. You and your owner are cowards, that's all_." Hichigo said as my left corner of the mouth stretched for a grin.

"_What?_!" both I and Akane asked. Her eye twitched as she pulled her sword.

"_Say that one more time_." She dared as she pointed the tip of the sword towards us, reminding me of the shoulder injury I once had gained from that move.

Hichigo grinned.

"_Coward_." He said as he too drew Zangetsu. Akane grinned before a green and black shot came flying towards us. It came fast but Hichigo blocked it easily as he flash stepped out of reach. I sweat dropped.

"No one said you could fight! Remember the deal?" I practically yelled at him. He grinned.

"_I know what I'm doing, I think_." He said as Akane came towards us. I snorted.

"You think?" I asked as she struck and missed. Hichigo shrugged.

"_This is new to me so just shut up_." He said, confusing me. Fighting was new to him?

Akane struck again and when the swords clashed and Akane stood face to face with us Hichigo did something very surprising. Gripping her right hand her forced her open but instead of striking he put Zangetsus back behind her neck and forced her face closer until finally his lips met Akanes. Panic appeared as Akane struggled back and I had a hard time figuring why my killer Hollow was kissing the girl I like. Or more like her Hollow…

Did Hichigo actually like someone? Or had suddenly become good at strategies. None of them made any sense and I had a hard time focusing, as the kiss became French. I still had half control and could feel this just as much as Hichigo did. These where Amus lips too. Thinking about it, this was something I wanted to do too with the girl I like; Amu.

After a minute we pulled way from each other. I felt Hichigo disappear at the same time Akane did and Amus blue eyes came back. Staring back into mine I noticed a faint smile before her eyes lost life and her body became limb in my arms.

~:~

I opened my eyes, annoyed at the loud voices shouting around me.

Sitting up I saw Akane and Hichigo stand on the other side of the large roof, yelling at each other. Scratching my head I stood up and turned their way. They didn't notice me.

Taking a deep breath I tensed my stomach and cleared my throat.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, catching their attention, as they looked surprised to see that there was someone else but them there. It sort made me tic.

"I don't know where we the hell are but you have no right to shout as people have a headache so whatever there is you're nagging about, do-it-quiet-ly!" I said before I turned away and looked across the city we were in. As the steam disappeared I could think more clearly and take in the surroundings. Looking around I couldn't see a single human being, no lights and cars. I couldn't even tell where the sun was.

"Confusing huh? I never get this place." A voice said, making me turn.

On the edge of the roof sat a girl, or more like a woman, and looked at the sky.

"At least we have roofs here, unlike that guys place." She said and pointed at Hichigo.

Looking at her I noticed more of her features. Pitch black messy hair reaching beyond her neck, pink bright yet gloomy eyes looking straight through you. Her clothes existed of a pair of a black long skirt, white socks and black samurai shoes. She wore a black shirt with a brown sign or pattern on its chest and short sleeves. On the other hand, her right arm was covered with a long, big sleeve that was separated from the rest of the shirt with a small brown lining at the top, matching the rest. Her left arm was fully covered in white bandages and on her hips hung a belt with a gun.

She couldn't have been more than 2 years older than me and yet she looked so… worn out.

She looked at me with a faint smile on her lips. She got up and walked the small distance between us. When an arms length from me she pulled her gun and pointed it to my forehead. Desperately trying not to run or engage a fight I stood there frozen as we stared at each other.

She grinned.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" she said. I thought for a while but wasn't sure if my guessing was right.

"You are… my Zanpaktou, aren't you?" I said.

* * *

**Minawa: OMG! THEY KISSED!**

**Akane: *sigh* no they didn't, we did.**

**Minawa: huh? who?**

**Akane: Me and Hichigo. Technically Ichigo didn't kiss Amu.**

**Minawa: *stare* ...you just had to ruin the moment, didn't you?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Minawa: Finally I get to include Amu's Zanpaktou! I'm so excited!**

**XXX: *Looks at author and then at Akane***

**Akane: ...yeah, she's nuts.**

**Minawa: I don't own Bleach, just my OC's!**

* * *

The woman glared at me calmly. She sighed heavily.

"Maybe you're not all that useless after all…" she said in a calm but still annoying way as she put away the gun and looked in another direction. I sweat dropped but swallowed any naughty word that might have slipped my big mouth. I glanced at her.

"So, now what?" I asked her as she came to a halt on the edge of the roof. She looked down and then at me, nodding me over.

"We jump." She said calmly as I glanced over the edge. All you could see a deep and dark hole threatening to swallow me whole and never let me go. I looked at her.

"Sorry, didn't hear you, you said WHAT?" I said putting my hand behind my ear, glaring at her like the madman she were. She stared back at me but then sighed.

"Well, I could beat you up until you're close to death and will come to some kind of revelation but I don't think that will work on _you_…"she said, refusing to look at me. I felt my eye twitch as I clenched my fist.

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean…?" I mumbled as her hand gracefully fell pointing towards the hole.

"We go down there and you will not only learn my name but also the very nature of yourself." She said as the wind went over the roof, gripping my curls and her pitch black hair. I took it out of my eyes and stared down at the darkness below my feet. Did I really have a choice? Even if I did, would I take the freedom of it...? Maybe not, I came to realize. I glanced at her.

"Will you come too?" I asked. She looked down and somehow, in my eyes, gave a slight smile.

"I will follow you to our ends." She said. I grinned at her, surprised by her honesty. I nodded.

"Then let's go…" I said and let my left foot lead my weight over the edge.

An arm gripped me from behind and pulled me back. I turned and found Akane stare into my eyes. Behind her I saw Hichigo scratch the back of his head. I sweat dropped.

"Akane…" I said, giving her a small smile. She didn't return it.

"Where are you going, huh?" she asked, no, demanded to know as her face grew dark. I smiled nervously and tried to free my arm. She sighed, as I got a wicked idea.

I glanced at my Zanpaktou and then quickly at Akane, then back at her. She nodded and got off the edge. I gently took Akanes hand off my arm, holding it in my own.

"Akane, I won't go anywhere…" I said as I noticed Miss Zanpaktou standing behind Akane. I grinned.

"…Not without you!" I yelled as I together with Miss Zanpaktou pulled Akane over the edge.

-X-

I woke up with blurry eyes, staring up against the rouge sky. The sun was fading, drowning the clouds in red and violet. I growled and sat up, finding Urahara standing beside me. He grinned.

"How's the strawberry feeling?" he said as he walked over to the edge of the roof. I rubbed my temple.

"Squashed." I said and stood up. I looked around myself, finding the old man Yamata standing further away. I looked around some more.

"Where is Amu?" I asked, feeling a slight panic filling my stomach. No one said anything.

"Where is she?" I yelled at them. Urahara glanced at me and pointed his fan towards me.

"You…killed her!" he expressed. My brown twitched.

"As if!" I yelled back and felt very tempted by the thought of smashing his face in with my foot. Urahara lowered his fan.

"Enough jokes, now let's see…" he said and walked up to me. He stared at me for a long time.

"You've lost contact with your hollow, haven't you?" he said with his usual all-knowing smile. I blinked at him and gave it a thought. Hichigo…

A sudden strange sensation hit me as I for the first time felt…empty. Not whole.

I glanced at Urahara and nodded. He flipped his fan again and turned around.

"Ichigo, you remember when you found your Zanpaktou, no?" he said, facing the sunset. I thought for a while.

"Sure, I do… my world was crumbling and I fell with all these boxes." I said, scratching the back of my head. It all sounded silly now…

"That's right, you fell into a black hole of nothing, no?" Urahara said looking at me now. I nodded.

"You can say Amu is doing something like that right now… you should be able to notices something trough your hollow." He said, pointing at me. My hollow?

"Through Hichigo? How would I do that?" I asked confused. Urahara grinned from under his hat.

"Well, considering that your hollow is missing I would guess him to have followed Amu´s hollow, into her inner world." He said. I sweat dropped.

"Really…?" I said and somewhat covered my left eye. Images started to flow in front of me, unclear pictures of darkness. Pictures of a black desert and a person I knew too well. Amu in ripped clothes and bloodied arms.

"Amu!" I felt myself panic, taking one step forward to no use. I couldn't get closer.

"Well, there's nothing we can do but wait. Let's return to Yama-chan's house." Urahara said and walked ahead with Yamata-san. I followed slowly, trying to see through Hichigos eyes, to no use. It was all too dark.

* * *

**Akane: I can't believe you, bi**h! Pulling me f***ing with you, you son of a...**

**Minawa:*covers mouth* shame on you! NO fould language...**

***Amu and XXX giggles in the background***


	10. Chapter 10

**Minawa: Finally! Thought I'd never be able to write that part... I'm too lazy.**

**Amu: Where is Akane? *looks around***

**Minawa: Oh, she wanted to kill me so I put her with Hichigo in the story. That'll distract her. *points down and nods***

**Amu: *stares***

* * *

"Very good. Correctly, I am your Zanpaktou." She said and looked at me from head to toe, sighing. I felt annoyed by this.

"Sorry if I don't stand up to your expectations." I said, not moving. She stared at me.

"Damn sure you don't. You don't even know my name, you non-Shinigami." She said frankly.

"Can't help not being a Shinigami, can I? Besides, it's not like I don't want to know your name…" I said, as if defending myself. Still, I had the feeling she wasn't the kind of person listening to others excuses.

She lowered her gun and put it back in its holster. With a light green flash it became a sword. Looking at me she had a face that showed amusement but still killer instinct. An expression reminding me of Akane.

"Very well. You fight me and if you win you get my name." she said and drew the sword from her right hip, holding it backwards towards me before turning it right in her hand. I glanced at Akane and then back at the woman in front of me.

"What happens if I don't win?" I said. She looked down for a second, lost in thought.

She looked at me.

"I don't think you want to know." She said and attacked.

Akane POV

"You mindless little creep, that you've got the nerves you stupid albino!" Akane spit at her counter partner. The person in question started to look really annoyed.

"Whatever! You're albino too, idiot. Besides, who'd like to kiss someone like you!" Hichigo yelled back. Starring at each other it looked like hell was ready to break loose.

"You're asking for it, brat! I'd easily crush you!" Akane yelled.

"Fine, bring it! I'd love to see you try!" Hichigo yelled back.

"SHUT UP" a third voice yelled. Turning to see who had called they both were surprised to see Amu lying further away. Somehow she didn't look all that happy.

"I don't know where we the hell are but you have no right to shout as people have a headache so whatever there is you're nagging about, do-it-quiet-ly!" she yelled before walking off.

This story involves a lot of yelling.

Staring at Hichigo Akane suddenly didn't feel up to fighting. There was something ticking inside of her. An itching feeling filling her up and bothering her.

"Whatever." She spit before walking off. Hichigo looked after her, surprised by the sudden white flag.

"H-hey, where are you going?" he asked. Glancing back at him, she shrugged.

"Somewhere you're not." She said. Somehow her words put Hichigo in an uncomfortable place. He could feel his whole torso clench tight.

"Akane." He said. Turning she looked at him, calmly.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, staring directly at her. Akane flinched.

"You…what?" she asked taking a small step forward. Hichigo closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry. He said.

Flash stepping close on him she grabbed him by the collar pulling him close. Starring at him furiously she clenched her teeth.

"You're a Hollow! You can't apologize cuz you can't be sorry, you moron!" she spit while shaking him. He looked at her coldly while putting his hand on hers.

"Then what? What am I supposed to do about this itching feeling inside my chest, driving me mad? What am I supposed to do about this desire to touch you?" he asked. She had a look in her eyes full of surprise and fear but also the feeling of knowing what he meant. Since she had it too.

"You…" he said as puling away to no success since he held on to her hand.

Pulling her in their lips met for the second time.

It's frightened her how much she enjoyed it and how much he was getting thought to her.

An overwhelming feeling she couldn't control.

Pulling away from each other they stayed quiet for a while.

"We're Hollows." She stated. He nodded.

"We're not supposed to feel like this." She said. He grinned a wicked smile.

"Well, I just love to break the rules." He said pulling her close again. But this time Akane pulled away, starring off into the horizon.

"Akane…" Hichigo said but she hushed him.

"Can you feel that?" she asked. He thought for a moment.

"_can you feel the love tonight…_" he sang, getting a fist smacked on his head.

"Not that! The reiatsu." She said. Hichigo stayed quiet, feeling it too.

"Amu, she's fighting." She said starring at something far away.

Amu POV

The woman glared at me calmly. She sighed heavily.

"Maybe you're not all that useless after all…" she said in a calm but still annoying way as she looked in another direction. I sweat dropped but swallowed any naughty word that might have slipped my big mouth. I glanced at her.

"So, now what?" I asked her as she came to a halt on the edge of the roof. She looked down and then at me, nodding me over.

"We jump." She said calmly as I glanced over the edge. All you could see a deep and dark hole threatening to swallow me whole and never let me go. I looked at her.

"Sorry, didn't hear you, you said WHAT?" I said putting my hand behind my ear, glaring at her like the madman she were. She stared back at me but then sighed.

"Well, I could beat you up until you're close to death and will come to some kind of revelation but I don't think that will work on _you_…" she said, refusing to look at me. I felt my eye twitch as I clenched my fist.

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean…?" I mumbled as her hand gracefully fell pointing towards the hole.

"We go down there and you will not only learn my name but also the very nature of yourself." She said as the wind went over the roof, gripping my curls and her pitch black hair. I took it out of my eyes and stared down at the darkness below my feet. Did I really have a choice? Even if I did, would I take the freedom of it...? Maybe not, I came to realize. I glanced at her.

"Will you come too?" I asked. She looked down and somehow, in my eyes, gave a slight smile.

"I will follow you to our ends." She said. I grinned at her, surprised by her honesty. I nodded.

"Then let's go…" I said and let my left foot lead my weight over the edge.

An arm gripped me from behind and pulled me back. I turned and found Akane stare into my eyes. Behind her I saw Hichigo scratch the back of his head. I sweat dropped.

"Akane…" I said, giving her a small smile. She didn't return it.

"Where are you going, huh?" she asked, no, demanded to know as her face grew dark. I smiled nervously and tried to free my arm. She sighed, as I got a wicked idea.

I glanced at my Zanpaktou and then quickly at Akane, then back at her. She nodded and got off the edge. I gently took Akanes hand off my arm, holding it in my own.

"Akane, I won't go anywhere…" I said as I noticed Miss Zanpaktou standing behind Akane. I grinned.

"…Not without you!" I yelled as I together with Miss Zanpaktou pulled Akane over the edge.

* * *

**Minawa: Damn, even I didn't see that comming... *looks down at the black hole closing***

**Best friend: Really? You're the writer, of course you did. *crosses arms***

**Minawa: *gasp* you're right! You truly are my voice of reason... *shows puppy eyes***

**Best friend: *sigh* How do I stand you? *starts walking away***

**Minawa: Bacause you love me!〜 *walks after her***


	11. Chapter 11

**Minawa: I'm sorry if the last chapter was a little confusing, I kinda rushed the jumping part...**

**Akane: Confusing? Rushed? I f*cking dragged me down a hole *vein pops***

**Minawa: Actually *points at Mika* it was them... and I don't own Bleach! *runs away***

**Akane: *starts chasing Mika***

* * *

Ichigo POV

I woke up with blurry eyes, staring up against the rouge sky. The sun was fading, drowning the clouds in red and violet. I growled and sat up, finding Urahara standing beside me. He grinned.

"How's the strawberry feeling?" he said as he walked over to the edge of the roof. I rubbed my temple.

"Squashed." I said and stood up. I looked around myself, finding the old man Yamata standing further away. I looked around some more.

"Where is Amu?" I asked, feeling a slight panic filling my stomach. No one said anything.

"Where is she?" I yelled at them. Urahara glanced at me and pointed his fan towards me.

"You…killed her!" he expressed. My brown twitched.

"As if!" I yelled back and felt very tempted by the thought of smashing his face in with my foot. Urahara lowered his fan.

"Enough jokes, now let's see…" he said and walked up to me. He stared at me for a long time.

"You've lost contact with your hollow, haven't you?" he said with his usual all-knowing smile. I blinked at him and gave it a thought. Hichigo…

A sudden strange sensation hit me as I for the first time felt…empty. Not whole.

I glanced at Urahara and nodded. He flipped his fan again and turned around.

"Ichigo, you remember when you found your Zanpaktou, no?" he said, facing the sunset. I thought for a while.

"Sure, I do… my world was crumbling and I fell with all these boxes." I said, scratching the back of my head. It all sounded silly now…

"That's right, you fell into a black hole of nothing, no?" Urahara said looking at me now. I nodded.

"You can say Amu is doing something like that right now… you should be able to notices something trough your hollow." He said, pointing at me. My hollow?

"Through Hichigo? How would I do that?" I asked confused. Urahara grinned from under his hat.

"Well, considering that your hollow is missing I would guess him to have followed Amu´s hollow, into her inner world." He said. I sweat dropped.

"Really…?" I said and somewhat covered my left eye. Images started to flow in front of me, unclear pictures of darkness. Pictures of a black desert and a person I knew too well. Amu in ripped clothes and bloodied arms.

"Amu!" I felt myself panic, taking one step forward to no use. I couldn't get closer.

"Well, there's nothing we can do but wait. Let's return to Yama-chan's house." Urahara said and walked ahead with Yamata-san. I followed slowly, trying to see through Hichigos eyes, to no use. It was all too dark.

Amu POV

There was nothing but darkness as I ran and hid behind a big rock. Okay, that's not really true. It wasn't dark, just…black. The ground, the sky and the horizon were covered by a pitch-black shade. I could see as clearly as day (unfortunately…) and aside from a few huge brown rocks there was nothing I sight. Except for _that_…

My legs were shaking and stung from the fatigue I had after running. I was breathing so hard I almost forgot how a normal person breathes, slowly and controlled. My hand found it's way up to my head, shaking, as I felt my fingers run through my own hair. It was sticky, mostly because of the sweating but also from a small amount of blood running down my temple and cheek. A piece of the rock I was hiding behind exploded and dust spread a gray cloud through the air, giving me an opening. I stood up and ran behind the dust to another rock further away. I slid behind it, probably right in time, considering the annoyed and disappointed hiss my pursuer made. I glanced over and saw the creature smash the rest of the rock, as it's red eyes narrowed in anger. Crumbles and dust fell from its black fist and white claws ripped through the air, looking for a target to hit. It hissed in pain after waving its arm around, probably because of the pain coming from the wound on its back. A wound inflicted by me.

"You have to face it." A steady voice said. I turned my attention to the sword and frowned.

"The skin is rock hard, I hardly did any damage at all. Nobody mentioned monsters, for crying out loud!" I spat at my Zanpaktou. I could practically feel her sigh, even though she made no sound.

"They are only a fragment of your imagination; your fears. You already know why you have to fight." She said, probably for the third time. I understood why she was growing impatient. I let out a sigh and glanced over to the creature, keeping an eye on him. No wonder it was a fragment of my fear, it was terrifying!

It was at least twice my own size, if not three. A dark grey skin very alike the feeling of a crocodile, cold and stone hard. Red eyes glowing with hatred and claws sharper than razors. Its tail flipped about like an angry cat's would and thankfully he had taken another direction, looking for me.

Of course I didn't want to fight that thing! I had done everything I knew I was capable of doing, Akane had disappeared and I had barely scratched him. Asides from his back, that time I had gotten pissed…

I stood up slowly, very tempted to edge away as I kept watching the creature. I knew, if I did, I wouldn't hear the end of it from _her_ and my opponent would find me sooner of later.

"It is only as strong as you make it." She spoke from my hand. I nodded, swallowing and cursing under my breath. It helped.

I stepped out and quietly ran up on the creature, hoping I could use the momentum of surprise to my own gain…

Ichigo POV

I had a cup in between my hands but could bring it to my lips. I was stressed out, agitated and couldn't sit still. Where was she? What was happening?

I could only see Amu's hollow, Akane as Hichigo watched her with worried eyes. I felt surprised and confused by these _feelings_ his hollows were having but unfortunately it wasn't the girl Ichigo wanted to see. And Amu was nowhere to be seen.

Urahara was with his old friend in another room, discussing things of the past that didn't concern Ichigo so he had been put in another room. Probably because they couldn't stand him anymore.

I put the cup down and stood up, running my fingers thought my wild orange hair. I walked across the room and started to pace back and forth. Damn how he felt useless. He hadn't been able to stop Akane or help Amu where she was now. Wherever that was…

Amu POV

It had taken me several hours before I had started to feel more like the hunter instead of being the hunted. My fatigue and anger had given me enough energy to somehow manage to defeat the creature I had first found so frightening. Now it lied on the ground, weaker than ever.

It laid on its left, panting and hissing in pain as quiet sobs was heard underneath its breath. Its red eyes had grown duller and were staring out into nothing. As my resolve had grown, its skin had grown softer and was now covered by slash wounds that were pumping out dark liquid. It lacked a hand since I had cut it off. I stood only two feet away, clutching my arm in pain, in front of it but it didn't even notice my presence. I stood there watching and I didn't like what I saw. I had thought, during my adrenaline rush, that I'd defeat the creature and be proud but now, watching, I felt sick. It wasn't what I wanted. The creature, my fear that had become a monster in my eyes, was now crying on the ground, awaiting death.

My eyes stung as I stepped closer and crunched next to its head. Its eyes fell on me and instead of hate I saw fear. My own fear had grown to feel fear itself, because of me. Like an animal that had been kicked by it's owner. I bit my lip and put down my Zanpaktou, who had remained quiet for a long time. Its eyes left me and stared at the sword. My hand reached out and tried to pat its head, avoiding the half missing ear and blood. In a last attempt to defend itself it closed its teeth around my right hand, drawing blood. I flinched but didn't move as my other hand started to soothe its head. It flinched as the motion but slowly relaxed and let go of my hand in defeat. I drew my right hand close to my chest, left hand not leaving the creature, as I sat down. A sigh left me. Our eyes met and I saw no more fear.

"I'm sorry." I said as the creature closed his eyes and stopped breathing. It faded away in the form of a dark mist. Tears threatened to fall as a steady hand touched my shoulder. I looked back at my Zanpaktou and saw her nod towards two figuring closing in. Hichigo and Akane stood a bit away, keeping each other standing. I stood and smiled their way, a tired smile. I looked at my sword.

"My name is Yuri Midori. I am your Zanpaktou." She said with a straight face. I formed the name on my lips but no sound escaped them as I felt my tired body sink to the ground. As I fell to my knees Akane ran over, clearly, even thought she tried to hide it, worried. I smiled at the three of them.

"Let's take a break before we head back, okay?" I said, receiving relieved faces as they all sat down starting to look over their wounds. Even Chika was roughened up by the hard hit of metal meeting rock hard stone. Her hair was messier than usual and a few shallow scrapes could be spotted on her face. I glanced over to the two hollows bickering, Shiro pinching on of Hichigo's injuries as he tried to pull away. I smiled and couldn't help but think, _thank god_…


	12. Chapter 12

**Minawa: I'm so happy that people have favourited this story or put me on authors alert. I'll work hard with my projects from now on.**

**Amu: So this is not owned by Minawa, only the OC's are.**

* * *

Ichigo POV

I had been told to go home and rest for the day. Like as if I could after all this and still no sight of Amu. I was so frustrated because there was nothing I could do to help. It wasn't like when Rukia had been kidnapped and I could just rush into Soul Society to get her back. Right now I could only wait.

It had grown dark and the first stars could be sighted on the dark sky. My guess was that Dad would probably nag at me for being late. Somehow I couldn't muster up any care for that kind of normal behaviour in the house, hardly anything was the same after…she had shown up in Karakura town.

I lifted my eyes from the dull concrete and froze in my spot. I saw her before I could feel her reiatsu. So familiar yet much stronger in a way.

Amu smiled my way, relief on her face as she saw me and started walking towards me. She didn't even have to move an inch; I was holding her in my arms before she could blink. I trapped her with me and lowered my face into her curls. Oh what relief I felt as her arms circled my waist and hugged me back. We simply stood like that for a few minutes.

When I finally was read to release her a grim voice was heard.

"Your Hollow kissed my Hollow…" she said in a cold voice into my shoulder. For the second time I froze in my spot and sweat dropped. Oh.

"Erh, that? I know, I'm sorry…" I put her in an arms length to look at her but was surprised to see tears in her eyes. She sniffled.

"I didn't…want him…to…do that…" she sniffled. I frowned.

"Sorry, you must have felt disgusted…" I said as it stung inside my chest. She shook her head.

"You…I wanted it to be you, Idiot!" she almost yelled in my face. I stared at her surprised for a few seconds but then smiled.

"Yeah…I am an idiot." I said before I captured her lips with my own. She made a surprised sound but quickly enough threw her arms around my neck. It felt totally different now that it had earlier that day as I explored her mouth. Only now did I realize how jealous I had been with my hollow since he'd…done that before I could.

Suddenly we both had to break away to breath. The cold night air stung inside my throat and lungs but it felt good. We both smiled simultaneously and once again her arms found their way around my waist.

"Now what?" she said. "What will happen now?"

I stayed silent for a while. Finally I shrugged.

"We'll go to school, continue our practice…maybe go on a date or two." I said, getting a small laughter from her. Suddenly she stiffened and backed away.

"And the Shinigamis? They'll come, right?" she asked and I could see her face had paled a little bit. I looked at her with kind eyes.

"Are you afraid?" I asked. She looked at me surprised for a second. Suddenly a small smile was found on her lips.

"No, not any more…" she said and stole a small kiss. "Because I have you."

I smiled at her and drew her closer.

"I'll walk you home. Everything else will be solved tomorrow." I said and started walking with one arm around her shoulders. She leaned in on me, one arm on my waist. Everything would be all right.

3 months later

"Math isn't all that difficult, you know." I said but only received a frown from Rukia.

"Ichigo, the difference is that you grew up with it all the time. We don't use all that much math in Soul Society…" she said but I had stopped listening. I suddenly made a turn.

"Ichigo…?" she asked but only followed after me.

A couple of thugs I recognized from the area were ganging up on a girl. I walked towards them but kept my calm, as it appeared they were hitting on her. She hadn't shown any signs of being uncomfortable yet but I could leave her alone. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I did?

The guy closest grabbed onto her wrist but couldn't move her from the spot. In a flash she had kicked him to the ground and soon enough the rest of them followed. She flipped her curls as I stepped up next to her.

"You scum are nothing compared to Byakuya…" she said in a snort as I placed my arm on her shoulders.

"That's my girl" I said and gave Amu a peek on the cheek. We walked over to Rukia who was waiting further away. She gave us a somewhat judging look.

"What?" I asked. She sighed.

"I'm just surprised you've managed Amu to act like an gang member as well…" she said and walked ahead of us. I frowned as Amu giggled.

"I'm acting like a gang member? Hold on a second…" I said as we continued on our way to school.

* * *

**Minawa: This one was a short one...**

**Amu: So this is the end, huh?**

**Minawa: No, not really.**

**Amu: ...but I thought this was the end? *points at text***

**Minawa: Sure, this fanfic is now compleated but I already have another one where you'll appear.**

**Amu: ...oh,really?**

**Minawa: So thank you for reading this Fanfiction, It's been a joy. *bows***

**Amu: Bye! *blow kiss***


End file.
